something more
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: a collection of uruhadaXyoruichi stories....hehehe...
1. Goodnight's sleep

**-Something More- **

After reading the manga though I'm still not finished I found uruhara and yoruichi a very cute pairing. Especially the part where Uruhara enters Yoruichi's room only to find her drinking while wearing a very sexy tank top and undies. Just makes you think, hey! evil grin

Anyhow! This is a collection of short stories on uruhara and yoruichi….so enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** Goodnight's sleep

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Summary:** Yoruichi just can't seem to sleep without the other by her side…

**Dedication:** this one's dedicated to the Uruhara of our bleach cosplay group, Alec-kun. Hi alec!

Oh and the heart thingys at the end of some of Uruhara's lines? Just fine it suited for him! D

"I'm home! 3" an ash brown haired man yelled.

A young girl instantly ran to him, "Boss, Jinta-kun didn't do his job again."

"Hey! I did do my job! You just didn't see me do it!"

"Sigh…"

"I am sorry Boss, I was busy with the customers so I wasn't able to attend to the both of them…"  
"Its ok Tessai!" the man waved his hand vigorously.

"Yo." A dark skinned girl greeted.

"Oh! Yoruichi-san! I bought us some drinks! 3"

"Uruhara…"

"It's been a bit long since I actually decided to be in my true form…" Yoruichi sat down opposite her companion.

"You do know its rather preferable when you're in that form." Uruhara smiled as he opened their drinks.

"I know…but you _do know as well_ that I don't want any shinigamis to see me as much as possible."

"As long as you're in my place, you know that you won't be seen."

"….."

"…Ok, except for Kurosaki-san and Rukia-san and the other kids, but them excluded…"

"I get your point…"

The two drank in silence.

"I can still remember back then…how'd we been…you as the 12th division captain and president of the Research Institute of technology and me as the 2nd division captain…"

"If you hadn't gone to exile with me, you would've been the commander, but you decided otherwise."

"You know that weather you like it or not, I'm still going with you."

Uruhara closed his eyes. "I know"

The female placed her drink down and sighed.

"You were the only one who believed in everything I did. I was rather lucky because at least someone like you had chose to be friends with me while others thought I was insane."

"They just don't understand you like I do…and besides, you were my training partner and playmate, remember!"

"Of course! You were a bit stubborn at times though…"

"…You just like exaggerating things…"

"E…." the other sweatdropped.

"Excuse me boss, but we'll be closing the shop now." Tessai said.

"Phew…ok! Put the two to sleep as well!"

"Hai"

"I think I'll be going to my room too…. Yoruichi-san! Oyasumi!" Uruhara stood up.

"….."

Uruhara stared at the ceiling of his room, as he pondered on some things. The conversation earlier hadn't been erased from his mind still.

"It's bad if you won't sleep you know…" a female voice said from outside his room.

"Oh, you're there? You aren't sleeping as well, hey!" Uruhara replied but didn't stand up.

The door opened as Yoruichi entered, wearing her mini tank top and undies, and closed the door behind her. She sat next to the other's bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" the male asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then you should at least try applying your advises to yourself." The other grinned.

Yoruichi blushed, and tried to look the other way. She wanted to tell him but was just too damn shy to do so.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not.

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not!"

"Yoruichi-chan's blushing…!" Uruhara sing-song.

The other closed her fist, "No I'm not damnit!"

"Then tell me why you're here. I know that you're blushing because you want to say something to me but you're just shy." He smiled.

Yoruichi blinked.

"Well?"

"I…I was just wondering if…if…" she blushed even more as she looked at the floor.

"If what?"

"…if its ok…ok to…to…"

"to…?"

"…to…"

"Just spill it out!"

"..to sleep with you tonight damnit!" Yoruichi accidentally shouted.

Uruhara just stared at her. "You know, by the loudness of your voice, the others might have heard you."

"W-what?" Yoruichi blushed hard as she blinked.

"But if you really want to, you could do as you say. I'll be preparing the other bed." Uruhara was about to stand up when Yoruichi pulled him back.

"No need!"

"W-wha…?" now it was the ex-12th division captain's turned to blink and blush. Yoruichi stood up and laid herself besides Uruhara and pulled up the blanket.

"Here will be just fine." She whispered at the other's ear.

"Er…"

"I'm rather cold as well…do you mind?"

"….." Uruhara placed his hand around Yoruichi, and the two closed their eyes.

"…Thanks Kisuke."

owari

if some of the things written here seems to be wrong, just correct me….i still haven't watched the anime, just read the manga, but I'll be able to watch it by next week…


	2. The bet

**-Something More- **

Anyhow! This is a collection of short stories on Urahara and Yoruichi….so enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** The bet

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Fluff/slight Ichigo bashing… D

**Summary:** Urahara never thought that betting with Yoruichi can have it's benefits…

**Dedication:** still dedicated to Alec-kun! and to all the other uraharaXyoruichi fans out there! XD and to Shadoewhunter, yes! We need a lot of uraharaXyoruichi stories! As in a lot! Coz they are a very, very cute couple! kawaii 3

**A/n:** I'd like to apologize for the huge mistake that I did from my 1st chapter. "Uruhara" was supposed to be spelled as "Urahara." I never noticed this mistake until I had watched the series. Really sorry! bows

Anyhow! Sorry to all the Ichigo fans! Don't worry, I really don't have any intentions of having him killed!

Featuring! 11th division captain! Zaraki Kenpachi!

Oh and sorry for the OOCness! XD that cannot be avoided!

Friday.

For others, this might have been just an ordinary day.

But for one Kurosaki Ichigo, it isn't.

Despite today seems to be a bit different; it still is his training day.

But for what reason may this day differ from the rest?

Because today, he was going to have not one but two trainers.

Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi

And both were currently grinning evilly in front of him.

"Is it really necessary to have the two of you training me at the same time?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Why? Got a problem with that!" Yoruichi beamed.

"All we want to do is to train you Kurosaki-san!"

"Then why the hell are you two looking and grinning at me like that!"

"Now, now Kurosaki-san"

"You're just too sensitive aren't you kusogaki"

"…tch.."

The ex-2nd division captain tapped Urahara's back, "I'm gonna call him now! She grinned.

"Him?" Ichigo blinked.

"We decided to give you a sparring partner!" Urahara waved his fan.

"A sparring partner?"

"Not just any sparring partner! Since you need more stamina, and to help you strategize some more!"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his soul cutter from where it laid, "Well, if you put it that way, I guess having a sparring partner _can_ help. So who's the unlucky guy?" the orange head smirked.

A man with (really) spiky hair and a tattered division captain vest stood behind Urahara, "How's it been, Ichigo?" the man waved his sword.

"He will be your sparring partner! Non other than the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi!" Yoruichi announced.

"What! Even Renji or Byakuya would have beem more acceptable! Why in freaking blazes does it had to be him!"

Urahara laughed as Yoruichi slapped Ichigo's back, "No complaints! You may start your spar right now!"

Kenpachi laughed as he eagerly draw his soul cutter and made his way towards Ichigo.

"I knew it! You two are crazy! Ichigo ran away from his sparring partner.

"You can do it Kurosaki-san!" Urahara cheered.

"The spar will end in about 24 hours." Yoruichi informed.

"What! Do you really want me to die that badly!"

"Draw your sword, Ichigo!"

"I bet he wouldn't last for ten hours." Urahara said.

"I'm betting on seven!" the store manager stared at her female friend, who was beaming.

"And what would be the payment of this bet?"

"Hmmm…how about a massage tonight?" Yoruichi smirked.

"You're on."

"I'm betting six."

"I'm betting on eight!"

"Come on Ichigo, I know you missed me!" Kenpachi dashed to face the other.

"Urusai!"

"Ok, so maybe I hadn't expected Ichigo to actually last for less than six hours, I mean, he was trying so hard to escape Kenpachi, maybe he'd even given up."

"That's your mistake. Kurosaki-san has never given up."

The two was now seated inside Urahara's room. Yoruichi, in her usual sleeping attire, tank top and undies, spread some mint lotion in her hands then slowly rubbed down the other's right arm. Urahara, in nothing but pants, smirked.

"Looks like your plan of me massaging you backfired."

"…tch.."

"Don't worry, if you do a good job of keeping me relaxed, I might change my mind and massage you as well."

"Oh really…"

Urahara smirked.

owari

As for Ichigo? Well, I didn't let Kenpachi kill him, but instead, he had nightmares of Kenpachi all night long…poor him…and as for our two beloved couple? Who knows what could have happened to them after the massage inside Urahara's room…. evil grin


End file.
